Crudelis Eclipsis (A Diabolik Lovers fanfiction)
by DemonInAFlowerCrown-13
Summary: Anna Helsing was an ordinary young lady who resided in a small town with her large family of 10, until one day the paranoid people of her town accuse her of performing the forbidden act of witchcraft. As a punishment, she was sent to a mansion rumored by children to be overrun by vampires. What will she do to survive this everlasting night?


Crudelis Eclipsis

 _Author's Note: Hello there, this is my first Diabolik Lovers fanfiction ever written so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Yes, there is an oc in here but I will try my very best to not make her too strong or too weak - keeping the balance of power, y'know?_  
 _Anywho, please enjoy my hard work. See you sweethearts later~_

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Sacrifice**

 _noun_

 _an act of slaughtering an animal or person or surrendering a possession as an offering to God or to a divine or supernatural figure._

Leaves of auburn and gold lightly broke apart from their tree branches they grew familiar to and were blown about by the squally wind to the foreign ground. The skies were dull, spotted with clouds of various grays - an obvious sign of upcoming rains, especially in these seasons. A quiet, deep inhale followed by a soft exhale in a small cloud of mist. Deep, dark blue eyes slowly panned from the concrete up to the mansion before them with a forlorn look. A hesitant step taken forward and the gates were swung open with a loud screeching noise. The young lady tightened her grip on her suitcase, allowing some of her worries to subside as she strode through the open gates and down the pathway.

The only sound heard in this environment was the light howling of the wind, followed by brisk footsteps with an occasional 'crack' of leaves as they were stepped on. She mentally convinced herself that she would be perfectly fine, that all those rumors of vampires and shapeshifters were but mere tales to put young children to bed early and make elders joke and laugh of 'spooky horror tales'. This was probably just an old man with a large harem of women, and those side stories of women dying were false. It was a pathetic hope, but it was all she could hold onto for the sake of her own sanity. A chill shot up her spine when she realized she had reached the large, somehow intimidating doors. The woman swallowed hard and lifted her hand to knock upon the doors, hearing the emptiness of the home echoing softly within.

The door began to slowly swing open, and the woman resisted the urge to chuckle at how corny and "horror movie"-esque it was. This was one thing that wore the fear off so far, and she was just beginning to believe her previous self-reassurance of vampires not existing. With a twinge of conflicting confidence and anxiety, she strode into the mansion and was captivated by the symmetrical interior in a heartbeat. Shades of blues with red, black, and brown decorated the room in a simple yet extravagant way. Two stairways left and right expanded down to the center and joined into one that stretched down as if welcoming any newcomers. Her attention was immediately drawn to the golden antique chandelier, stopping her in her tracks as she stared, awestruck.

A tall raven-haired man stood at the top of the center stairway, piercing fuchsia irises glowered through ashen glasses propped up at the bridge of his nose. Lifting a white gloved hand to his lips, he lightly cleared his throat to get the lady's attention. Her now wide eyes met his, visibly startled at the soft yet sudden break of silence. The male was the first to speak up between the two as the opposing sex took a moment to regain composure.

"Might I ask who you are and what you are doing here?" He spoke in a crisp and stern tone, which made the woman ever so slightly intimidated. She swallowed again as she did previously and anxiously shambled in her place, taking a moment to let his questions sink in and consider what and how she would answer.

"I-I'm Anna Helsing. I.. was sent here by my family after some sort of letter they received that spoke of me being sent here…" Her voice trailed off nervously, quickly breaking eye contact to try wearing off the edgy aura about the man. Normally she would have been confident, but something to her seemed off and made her uncomfortable. "H-Here, this was from my family…" She continued, fumbling with her coat to pull out an envelope and shakily extend her arm, waiting for the man to step down.

That he did, his hardened expression never ceasing all the way down to take the letter with slender gloved fingers. His eyes returned to her once again, and his firm voice spoke up yet again. "Come, we shall resolve this in the parlor." Not waiting for an answer, he began to lead the girl to a room that had her as astonished as before. There was another set of stairs on its own, near it was simply a couch with two arm chairs at both sides of it, a coffee table in the center of the chairs, and along the wall was a fireplace with a sort of bench besides it. Anna tilted her head, as it seemed to be the figure of a man laying on the bench. She wanted to ask, but the man seemed to seat her on the couch as he stood before her, simply ignoring the strange man in the corner of the room. His austere expression seemed constant which didn't aid her high-strung demeanor, she shifted again and averted her gaze, then looking up to him again upon remembering it was rude to break eye-contact.

The man opened the letter, his eyes running over every word of it as if trying to inspect for any ambidexterity, she didn't blame him- after all it seemed as though word of her arrival didn't reach them until now, causing a small pang of guilt to strike her. However, notice of her being sent here came out of the blue as well, which made the guilt wear off ever so slightly. He turned to her and his eyes began to examine her next as they did the paper, searching out any insincerity from the young woman, causing her to tense again as the feeling of uneasiness possessed her. Sighing, he strode towards the other man she previously noticed and awoke him, Anna couldn't fight the temptation to glance over her shoulder. This male looked different from the initial man she had spoken with, as he had messy blond hair that seemed to remind her of sunlight and eyes as blue as the sea. She couldn't help but find both men fairly attractive, and prayed to whatever god was out there that this was where she was staying.

The men conversed quietly, and Anna strained to hear whatever it was they were saying, but got nothing. She noticed the raven-haired male turning his head to her direction and she quickly snapped her head forward again only to be met with a pair of slitted green eyes. In her surprise, she yelped and quickly pulled away at the close proximity he was to her face, scooting to another space on the couch to get away. This man leered at her, and rose up to his full height as he had to lean down to inspect her for whatever reason. He was also different from the two men, with scruffy reddish hair and his green eyes that she had just then had the unfortunate chance to peer into.

"Oi, Tableware Otaku, who's the chick?" He questioned, nodding his head towards her. She scoffed lightly, feeling insulted at simply being called a 'chick' as though she weren't as human as he.

"Excuse you," she spoke up with a small scowl on her face. "But I have a name, it's A-"

"Annoying." The man scoffed and was in one of the arm chairs, rolling his eyes at her and ignoring her outraged expression. Anna scoffed herself and turned away, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Ayato," The stern male spoke up, pushing his glasses up with his middle finger as he gave the red-haired man a hard glare. "Mind your manners. This young lady will be staying with us for a while." In response, the red-haired male scoffed in response again, and Anna shook her head in disappointment. Out of nowhere, an arm draped itself over her shoulders and she gasped in surprise, turning to the owner to find herself gazing into another pair of green eyes.

"Ah. So this is the new little bitch, hmm?" His voice was sultry, and he wore a black hat with a magenta ribbon tied around it over shoulder-length, reddish hair.

She shrieked lightly, feeling uncomfortable over the closeness of the man to her, and jumping up from the couch to back away from him. Losing the interest to even try arguing after her last banter, she simply shook her head and continued backing away until she hit what she believed was a wall. However, walls don't growl. She slowly turned around to face this 'wall' to find a pale, white-haired whose red eyes bore into her in a menacing manner.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you so damn loud?!" His fists clenched, and he glared down at her. A soft whimper escaped her throat in response as he gripped her wrist, she winced and tried her best to pull herself away from the man's unusually strong grip.

"Please.. Stop.." She hissed softly in pain, and was soon released by the man who plainly made a 'tch' in annoyance. Rubbing her wrist, she glanced around at the room of men, and noticed a new young man was walking down the stairs with a stuffed bear in his arms. The new young male was shorter than the other tall men, lavender hair, and wide eyes of the same color that seemed to gaze into her soul as he approached her.

Her eyes flickered among the crowd of men and immediately felt unsafe with the aura they gave off, she felt herself growing dizzy and losing control of her actions, such as her breath growing quick as though she had been running the whole way here, feeling an anxiety attack overcoming her the closer and closer the new male got. Anna felt herself reaching a blackout from her short and quick breaths, collapsed to the cold floor.

The last thing she had remembered seeing then, was a grin that flashed a sharp pair of fangs...


End file.
